


I Love You Too, Shoyo.

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kindaichi Yuutarou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentioned Kunimi Akira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: Kageyama gets a nightmare, Hinata reminds his boyfriend how much he loves him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	I Love You Too, Shoyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some kagehina fluff, hope you enjoy!

Kageyama woke up abruptly.

He checked furiously at his surroundings, breathing in relief when he saw Hinata by his side. Breathing in and out, he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Kageyama, you good?” Said his boyfriend, voice slightly raspy and scratching at his left eye. He turned to face him properly, looking him in the eye.

“Is something wrong?”

“ ‘Course not, dumbass, why’d you think that?” He mumbled, averting his eyes.

“You’re crying, Tobio. Please drop the act, what’s wrong?” He replied, cupping his cheek. Kageyama lightly touched the corner of his eye; he was crying. “Goddammit…” Grumbling, he let the tears fall down, clouding his vision, sniffles being heard in the room.

“C’mon Tobio, tell me…” He enveloped Kageyama into a tight hug. “ ‘S alright, you can let it all out, you can trust me. Was it another nightmare?”

Kageyama nodded, sniffling.

“Would you like to tell me?” Hinata said gently, so as to not scare him.

He always approached Kageyama carefully, as aggressive and brash he looked and acted around Hinata when they were still friends, he was actually fragile. Hinata treated him gently, because if not, Kageyama would recoil into this state of shutting himself down, not telling anyone about his inner struggles, just keeping everything in. Shoyo didn’t want that, he wanted to let Kageyama feel the comfort of telling him anything, at his own pace.

“It was just the s-same old, same old…”

“You saw Kunimi and Kindaichi walking away from you?”

“Y-yeah, that one…” He said, silently bawling into Hinata’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I e-ever hurt you before, please don’t leave me…”

“Kageyama…” Hinata says softly, taking his face into his hands.

“You have never done anything wrong to me. Even if you did, I would talk about it with you and solve the problem together, Tobio. I won’t leave you, I never will. You have nothing to be scared of, okay? I’ll be here forever. You aren’t alone in this, alright?”

“Thank you, Hinata…” Kageyama relaxed against him, feeling the warmth comfort him. An overwhelming tiredness overcame his body, causing him to slump back onto the bed.

“Sleepy…”

“Yeah, I bet you are. You’re so strong for that you know? The fact that you can even handle your nightmares, you’re a strong person Tobio.” Hinata said, a gentle smile on his face.

Hinata laid back onto the bed, spooning his boyfriend, arm over his waist. Quietly, he ruffled Kageyama’s hair softly, smiling as he did so. Kissing his cheek, he settled into his position, eyes drooping slowly. Thinking his boyfriend was asleep, he quietly says, “I love you, Tobio.” before finally going into a peaceful slumber.

“I love you too, Shoyo.”


End file.
